Surprise at School
by xXFangirlingBookwormXx
Summary: <html><head></head>Annabeth has just returned from a long quest and decides to surprise Percy at school. She's amused to find some girls who don't exactly believe she's the Percy Jackson's girlfriend. -Percabeth. One-shot. Has it been done before? Yes. Am I posting it anyway? Of course!</html>


**Hello readers! Thank you for clicking my story! I know I should be updating my Gallagher Girls fic, but in honor of Blood of Olympus coming out today, I decided to write another Percabeth one shot! If you haven't read my first one, its called, Wise Girl Versus Seaweed Brain, and is also aPercabeth one shot... Well I've bored you all enough with this AN... Hopefully my followers aren't too upset with my lack of updating Saturday... Anyway! I don't own Percy Jackson, and here we go! **

* * *

><p>It was a calm, October afternoon, and Goode High School had just let out for the day. A very anxious blond girl was making her way through the halls. Annabeth Chase had just returned from a nearly month long quest with Leo and Piper, and was walking around Goode, hoping to surprise a particular son of Poseidon. Annabeth wandered around the halls until she found the locker belonging to Percy Jackson. Unfortunately, Percy wasn't at his locker. Sighing in disappointment, Annabeth turned to one of the many girls that had been trying (and failing) to secretly watch her.<p>

"Excuse me, do you know where Percy Jackson is?" Annabeth asked one girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Thinking Annabeth must be a new girl trying to talk to the most wanted boy in the school, the girl narrowed her eyes and glanced at her blond friend. "Depends on who wants to know," she stated, trying to sound more knowledgeable that she was. The girl had no idea where Percy was. She only wanted to know exactly what Annabeth thought she was doing.

Knowing exactly what the girl was up to, Annabeth smiled and said, "Annabeth Chase, I'm a friend."

The girl looked Annabeth up and down, then snorted. "Uh huh, sure."

Slightly confused at the response, Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Everyone knows Percy Jackson doesn't talk to any girl unless absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, he's never rude, but everyone knows he doesn't talk to girls. Ever," her friend continued.

One curly haired girl who was passing by chimed in, "That's not true. He talks to Rachel."

The first girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but Rachel doesn't count."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"Because she's a freak," the curly haired girl said.

"I still think they're dating," the blond sighed sadly. Annabeth had to stop herself from giggling.

The brown haired girl snorted yet again. "If they were dating, Dare would have admitted to it and started bragging ages ago. She still sticks with Percy's 'I have a girlfriend that goes to a different school' story."

Raising an eyebrow at the way the girl said it, Annabeth asked, "You don't believe him?"

All three girls laughed.

"Oh, no. It's just a story he tells to let girls down easy," the brown haired girl chuckled.

"Yeah, if anyone asks about 'the girlfriend' he doesn't say a thing," the curly haired girl agreed.

"I think it's a act to cover up his relationship with Rachel. She's the only one he ever hangs out with!"

Annabeth had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She new Percy never really hung out with the kids from Goode, but it was surprising to see how much of a mystery they saw him as. It was also comforting to see how loyal her boyfriend was. The Rachel suspicion didn't bother her in the slightest. In fact, she found it hilarious. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the Oracle, therefore bound by oath to be a maiden. And even if she hadn't been, Rachel had told Annabeth herself that she only saw Percy as a friend.

After watching the three girls debate whether Rachel and Percy were dating for a while, Annabeth decided to interrupt.

"Uh, sorry, but I still want to know where Percy is," she said.

The girls looked back up at Annabeth, slightly shocked she was still there.

"Oh, um... He might be outside. He and Rachel tend to hang out near the picnic tables after school," the curly haired girl said, leading Annabeth out the doors. The other two followed.

The brown haired girl caught up to Annabeth, "Uh, exactly why do you want to find Percy so bad, new girl?"

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, are you his 'mystery girl'?" She taunted.

Annabeth simply smiled. "Yep."

All three girls stopped in their tracks. It was clear from their faces they didn't believe Annbeth one bit.

"Whatever!"

"That's really funny!"

Annabeth wanted to laugh so hard at them. If only they knew.

Up ahead, Annabeth could see Percy. He was sitting at a picnic table, his back towards her. Rachel was sitting on the table, in front of him, sketching. She looked up and said something, and Percy burst out laughing. Annabeth could see groups of girls staring dreamily at him, or glaring at Rachel.

Before Annabeth could call out to Percy, the brown haired girl behind her snorted loudly, "Yeah, you're Percy Jackson's girlfriend, and I'm Medusa!"

Annabeth smirked as the girl mentioned Medusa. Been there, killed that.

Everyone within a hundred yards turned to see what was going on. Percy, however, was still laughing, and either hadn't heard the girl, or was so used to statements like that, he just ignored it. Rachel, on the other hand, looked up and saw Annabeth. Rachel grinned and said something to Percy, pointing towards Annabeth.

Percy turned around, and his face broke out into a giant grin. He jumped up from the table and ran towards Annabeth. "Annabeeeeetth!" He cried, picking her up and swinging her around.

Annabeth laughed as Percy spun around with her. When he finally stopped, she had just enough time to see the three girls shocked faces, before Percy pulled her close and kissed her.

When he pulled away, he grinned. "I missed you so much! When did you get back?"

"Just today," Annabeth laughed. "I came over here to surprise you, and these girls were nice enough to help me find you," she said, gesturing to the three girls whose jaws were on the floor.

Percy nodded at the girls. "Thank you very much," he said before turning back to Annabeth. "I have so much to tell you! Oh, look at what Rachel's been doing!" Percy turned back to the table, "Oi! Dare! Get over here!" He yelled.

The three girls, who had just recovered enough to shut there mouths, were shocked yet again as Rachel ran up and hugged Annabeth. They had been sure the two girls would hate each other. They just watched in shock as Rachel showed Annabeth her latest project.

"Oh, Rachel, it's wonderful!" Annabeth exclaimed. The picture was of Camp Halfblood, as seen from the point near Thalia's tree. It perfectly captured all the cabins and the beautiful landscape of their camp.

Rachel beamed at the praise. "Thanks Annabeth. I'm glad you're back. Maybe now this baby will stop whining so much," she said, gabbing her thumb at Percy.

"Hey!"

Annabeth laughed, before reaching up and kissing Percy's cheek. "I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Hate it? Eh? Leave a review and tell me! <strong>

**Also, if you haven't, would you check out my other stories, pleeeeaaaassseee?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! -S**


End file.
